The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatus and more particularly to an improved exercise apparatus which is specifically designed to accomodate shoulder stands and hanging from the knee positions and additionally assist the user in assuming these positions.
It is generally well known and accepted that maintaining the human body for limited periods in a position with the head lower than the feet such as in a head stand or shoulder stand position has certain beneficial attributes such as increasing blood circulation through the upper body. Additionally, hanging upside down from the bends of the knees has been recognized as an exercise and treatment for the spine in as much as it is a form of gravity induced traction. While there are a number of devices known in the prior art for supporting the body in a head or shoulder stand position or a hanging from the knees position in connection with gymnastics, yoga exercises, and physiotherapy, very few of the devices known in the prior art accomodate both shoulder stand and knee hanging positions and those devices which are available that accomodate both of such positions, are large and bulky and generally too costly for non-institutional applications.